A Map to Where?
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: When two girls are thrust into the world of Kotor, their only way home may be the Star Map. But when they finally make it to their destination after venturing through the game, will they want to return home?


**A/N: Yes I know this idea has been used a million times, but I wanted to try my hand at it. This story will contain het and slash couples, so if that scares you, please click back now. Please leave a review and tell me how to improve. No flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all.**

"You're way too obsessed with that game Kendra," Kendra's best friend, Azana, said while the two were walking home from the high school they both attended. Kendra sighed in frustration at her friends' stubbornness. She had played the game too. How could she not be obsessed??

"I don't know how to explain it Az. I just really love that game. Sometimes I wish that I could be Revan. Besides, you're obsessed with Rai," Kendra retorted, giving her a light punch on the arm. Azana scowled at Kendra and punched her back. Kendra laughed lightly and they continued walking. As they walked, Kendra thought about Kotor. It was true that sometimes she really did wish she could be Revan. Having all of that power would be amazing. The thing was, she wasn't really sure if she would stay with the light or fall to the dark side. She had never even played as a dark side character before so she didn't know what it was like. Azana had played as a dark character though. Right as Kendra went to ask her about it though, a large rumbling shook the ground, and Azana barely missed being rudely introduced to the pavement thanks to Kendra.

"Kendra, what's going on?" Azana shouted. The rumbling was so loud now that Kendra could barely hear anything. Barely managing to pick up Azana, Kendra was about to run when there was a large explosion and the two were knocked out.

Kendra blinked a couple of times, and let the light filter through her eyes. Blinking again, she tried to sit up, but someone pushed her back down.

"Don't move. You and your companion were hurt pretty badly in the crash and you've been out for a couple of days," said a voice that Kendra barely recognized. Giving in, Kendra laid back down. Where was she? Why did she recognize that voice and who was it? Before another thought could plague her though, a wave of fresh darkness overcame her.

"Ugh, Kendra, are you there?" Azana's voice asked. Kendra shot up and instantly regretted it. Her head swirled with pain and her vision clouded. She blinked a couple of times again, and her vision cleared. Someone who looked exactly like Azana was lying on the bed next to her, but that couldn't be Azana. She looked to be about 30 years old and last time Kendra checked, Azana was 15. She turned around to be face-to-face with an angry looking _Carth Onasi?!? _No, that wasn't possible! He was from a video game!

"I thought I told you to stay down!" he said, annoyed. That defiantly looked and sounded like Carth, but this wasn't possible. Well, if this was true, that would explain why she recognized his voice. Finally deciding to ignore him, Kendra staggered up and wobbled over to Azana. Azana pushed herself up and looked at Kendra. Her mouth fell open and she starred at Kendra.

"Kendra, is that you? You look like your 30!" Azana exclaimed, disbelief heavy in her voice. Kendra could only laugh.

"Yeah, well look at yourself. You look about the same age as me," Kendra replied. Azana pushed herself off the bed and used Kendra for support.

"Whoa, is that Carth?" Azana asked. Kendra nodded and was about to ask Carth something, but he beat her to the punch.

"Okay, what is going on here? You're acting like you're amazed at the fact of how old you are. Don't you remember anything that happened on the Endar Spire?" he asked. Kendra and Azana stared at him, shocked. What did he just say?

"What are you talking about?" Azana asked, dumbfounded. Kendra merely stared in shock. This was NOT happening.

"You mean you don't remember? We were on the Endar Spire with Bastila when the Sith attacked and destroyed the sip. The three of us managed to make it to an escape pod and we landed here on Taris. Sound familiar?" he explained. Kendra and Azana shared a look of disbelief. Were they in a video game?

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Don't you Azana?" Kendra lied, trying to make Azana understand what she was doing. Catching on, Azana nodded.

"Yeah, I guess the crash hit me harder than I thought. Thanks for saving our lives Carth," Azana said, still slightly dazed.

"Well, I'm glad you remember now. Anyway, I did some checking and it sounds like some Republic space pods crashed in the Lower City. Our best bet of finding Bastila is there," he explained, then walked off to his corner of the apartment. Azana collapsed on the bed and Kendra sat down next to her.

"How…how could this happen?" Azana asked. Groaning, Azana covered her face with her hands. Kendra merely shrugged and they sat there together, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, a thought passed through Kendra's head. Lowering her voice, she caught Azana's attention.

"Wait, if we really are in Kotor, then which one of is Revan?" she whispered, not wanting Carth to overhear. Azana looked up smiling.

"Well, the answer to that question is easy. It's obviously you. I never wanted to be the main character anyway, always preferring to be the support. Besides, you are a better leader than I ever was or will be," Azana explained. Kendra looked at her open-mouthed. There was no way that she was Revan! Who cared if she said that she wished to be Revan sometimes? She didn't really think she was going to be thrust in the real thing!!

"Come on Az, you can't be serious! You can't really think that it is me?" Kendra demanded. Azana merely snickered and looked away. Kendra glared at Azana and pulled her back around.

"You better not be serious Az. We can't fight or anything! We are going to be killed the moment we step out that door! We have to find a way back home!" Kendra whispered, panic starting to creep into her voice. What were they going to do? They were just some high school kids that couldn't do anything spectacular. She couldn't even swing a sword, much less a lightsaber!

"Look Kendra, I know what you feel like. I can't fight either. I agree that we have to find a way home too, but we can't do it by sitting in here! We are going to have to go out there and get some experience. Besides, that's the only way we will learn how to fight. We will make it through this, I promise," Azana calmly explained, trying to get Kendra to calm down. Instead, it just made her mad.

"Don't you get it Az? This isn't a video game anymore. If we die, we really die! There is no 'Oh well, I guess I have to reload.' We are fighting for our lives, not fighting for fun!" Kendra almost yelled, barely keeping her voice down. How could Azana not tell the seriousness of the situation?

"I know all of that Kendra! I know how serious this is, but we can't spend the rest of our life hiding in this apartment. If you're not going to go out and do something, I will!" Azana replied. Sighing, Kendra stood up and went to the door.

"Well, come on Azana, Carth, we have work to do!"


End file.
